You must be the change you wish to see in the world
by Hazel Blackwood
Summary: Requested Oneshot Koala, Dragon, Sabo and Hack visit an Auction House for necessary preparations for the upcoming WorldWar. (SaboAla influenced)


**Welcome to another one chapter story! This one is very short and written on a whim. I wanted to share it nevertheless.**

 **Enjoy! And please do leave a Review with your thoughts on this!**

* * *

 _ **You must be the change you wish to see in the world**_

She promised it.

She promised not to interfere. But it was so hard to restrain her feelings.. The fear.. The child inside her wanted to cry and run away.

But Koala had not been a normal child.

As a child she was forcefully taught to believe crying meant you showed weakness. She had to survive and to do that, she had to stay strong.

Even though she despised it, Koala forced herself now to think that way. She had to hold back. She couldn't panic now.

They stood in a corner of the _Auction House_. They chose this spot because the shadows covered them and thus they wouldn't have to worry about people recognizing them or shooting suspicious glances. Three slaves had been sold already. There were four more to go. Koala couldn't bear this any longer.

Unwillingly, a memory from her past life as a slave surfaced. _She had been a toddler when they put the collar on her neck. Not understanding what it meant, she kept struggling against the captors who were trying to bring her to the stage. A ticking sound, like a toy for a child to experiment with musical sounds came from the collar all of the sudden. Koala was trying to escape so the collar reacted. The sound could have been beautiful.. She thought it was music but as she managed to get farther away from her captor, the harder and faster it played. A surge of panic shot through her stomach as the captor screamed: ''If you want to explode, go ahead! You're not worth much money anyway!''_

 _Now Koala understood the captor was in a panic himself. If he didn't bring her safely to the Auction House, then he would receive the blame for it. But as a child, she still tried to struggle. He did manage to stop her however and picked her up around her waist, dragging her to the stage. The sound stopped and child Koala finally comprehended the meaning behind the collar. Especially after she saw several people die because of it when uncle Tiger helped the slaves escape many years later.._

Now, as a young adult she had to witness other people being tormented with these very collars. Clenching her fists, she was disgusted how easily people gave out money to 'buy' other human beings. Two _Celestial Dragons_ were sitting in their special seats near the stage.

That was why she and her leader were here.

''Sir..'' Koala muttered uneasily. He wasn't a man with many words, but he was the safest to be here with. It felt like he was her shield. He would never allow harm to befall her. Tugging on to the sleeve of his cloak she pleaded. ''Can we go now? We know enough about these nobles, don't we? Please sir Dragon..''

Other memories messed with her brain, making her feel confused and wanting to panic. Koala wanted to help these people who were about to become slaves. They wouldn't be 'human' any longer. They would become toys and when they were 'broken' like she once was, they would be killed to amuse the _Celestial Dragons_. They called it 'showing mercy'.

She already asked whether they could help these people. Dragon explained to her they couldn't. What was the point of doing that now? Many others were being enslaved at the same time everywhere in the world, so what was the point of saving these people here and now? It wouldn't change anything. In order to make a change they had to follow his plan. She knew it was a really good plan, but it made her so furious she was powerless here.

This was the _Celestial Dragons'_ terrain. The _Revolutionary Army_ had to stay hidden for now until all the preparations were done to take over the _World Government_.

''We have to wait until Sabo and Hack are back, Koala. Please bear with this for a few more minutes.'' He answered while keeping his gaze fixed at the stage where a young woman was now being sold. The woman had tears in her eyes and tried to stay as dignified as possible, which was quite remarkable since you were always being humiliated no matter how much pride you tried to maintain.

Instead of looking at the act she kept herself half hidden behind her Revolutionary leader. Keeping her fists clenched on his cloak and her face against his arm she tried keeping her composure, but it was so hard.

Why couldn't she face her past like Sabo did after he regained his memories? Why couldn't she find peace and accept it the way it had been? Was she still feeling that guilty about what happened to her uncle Tiger?

Koala knew this was a test from Dragon to see how much she could handle in this kind of situation since she wanted to be part of the fight against the discrimination going on in this godforsaken world.

Hidden in the familiar smell and fabric of her leader's cloak she suddenly heard the public laughing and jeering. A part of her wanted to look up to see what was going on but she also knew if she looked up more memories would surface.

Unwanted memories.

Memories she thought her mind had long since forgotten.

But the longer she stayed here, the more made themselves known.

A face of her previous master filled her sight laughing at her, spit flying around, reaching her face. He was laughing at her for what she was.

A broken toy.

Koala shook her head violently as tears stained her eyes. She wasn't over her past.. No matter how hard she worked for it.

No matter how hard Hack and Ivankov tried to win the fight against her past with her. She couldn't do it. As soon as she had to experience this kind of scene she felt like a child again.

Not even the strong Dragon could keep these memories from showing up and taunting her. ''I'm weak..'' With a muffled and broken voice she managed to bring it out.

Dragon sighed and placed his free arm on her head. ''But you're still here. You're not running away. You're fighting the world to change it. I don't call someone like that weak, Koala.''

Her lower lip shook because these were always words that made her feel better, though, right now they wanted to make her cry. How many times did people have to tell her these things until she would believe them?

''Come. They are finished.'' Dragon gently broke the arm she clutched to free and put his hand in-between her shoulder blades instead.

Feeling empty she followed him absentmindedly and didn't show any reaction until the sun pleasantly warmed her skin. Taking in the sounds of the birds singing and the grass under her feet, Koala slowly allowed her sad feelings to slip away.

Hack and Sabo approached them from the other side of the _Auction House_.

''Well?'' Dragon asked.

''We are ready to strike once the preparations are finished, sir. '' Sabo reported with a satisfied smile. '' Why can't we go for it already, sir? '' He then asked jumping from one feet to the other. He was definitely ready for some action, but knew if he went against Dragon's orders he would be in big trouble. He normally always did what he wanted but he managed to behave himself really well now the leader decided to join them for once.

''You all know the plan. Stick to it.'' And that was it. No further questions were being asked as they silently made their way to the place their ship was hidden.

Sabo slowed down until Koala caught up with him for she walked behind the three instead of next to them. ''That must have been quite the ordeal for you.'' He stated knowing about her past.

Koala looked behind her once more as the _Auction House_ disappeared from view. Now she wouldn't have to worry about that right? She wasn't a slave any longer. She was free now as was proven by the mark of the _Sun_ on her back.

Shrugging, she made it clear she didn't feel like talking about it just yet and Sabo understood the sign. He ruffled his hand through her hair and pulled her close to him. ''We must be the change we wish to see in the world, right?''

It was one of their favorite quotes. One that couldn't be any more true.

Not being able to help it, a smile escaped her lips and she wrapped her arm around his waist.


End file.
